Conventionally, naked dies and other electronic components are packaged in mold compounds made of plastic or resin. However, embedding electronic components is also possible in a laminate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Currently, embedding is done with technologies using adhesive or other manual methods to attach the electronic component before lamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,989,944 B2 discloses a method, in which semiconductor components forming part of an electronic circuit, or at least some of them, are embedded in a base, such as a circuit board, during the manufacture of the base, when part of the base structure is, as it were, manufactured around the semiconductor components. Through-holes for the semiconductor components are made in the base, in such a way that the holes extend between the first and second surface of the base. After the making of the holes, a polymer film is spread over the second surface of the base structure, in such a way that the polymer film also covers the through-holes made for the semiconductor components from the side of the second surface of the base structure. Before the hardening, or after the partial hardening of the polymer film, the semiconductor components are placed in the holes made in the base, from the direction of the first surface of the base. The semiconductor components are pressed against the polymer film in such a way that they adhere to the polymer film.
With continuous demand for small form factors and improved performance at lower costs, there is still room for improved packaging solutions. In particular, conventional PCBs with embedded electronic components may have the tendency of bending. This phenomenon is also denoted as warpage. Furthermore, flexibility in board design is conventionally limited.